You got married?
by scaryand damaged
Summary: Diane finally tells will about her wedding. All friendship. Not even a hint of romance


A/N Ok so I thought it was weird Diane never talked to Will about her wedding. So, this is it. All frienship, not even a hint of romance.

* * *

Kurt was in her office saying he had found evidence in favor of her former case. Will came in with some files that needed her signature and smiled politely at Kurt as he was leaving. That's when it hit her. She forgot to tell him. Will didn't know she was married. Great. Kurt kissed her cheek and told her "I will see you at home. Pleasure seeing you, Will. Diane told me you are important, so I must remember your name." Will grinned and shook his hand "Have a nice evening."

She contemplated how to tell him. Will was acting a little weird lately. He was going around like he was high on something and he had all this energy and he was acting like a general in a commando unit. She knew that the news of Alicia's betrayal had rocked his world and in combination with her own betrayal a few weeks ago he was left reeling and did the one thing he could. He fought back with everything he got. So telling him wouldn't be so simple. She needed to make sure that the timing was right, because otherwise he might consider his single status (that blonde weird girl didn't count in her book) and get bitter.

"So, are you living together now?" Will asked her

"What?" Diane asked caught up in her thoughts

"You and Kurt. Are you living together?" he repeated.

Diane sighed. She couldn't say no, because that was a lie and she couldn't say yes because she obscured the truth. They were not living together they were married.

"Sort of" she answered, internally wincing at her own clumsy answer.

Will seemed satisfied by her answer and the next thirty minutes were spend reviewing some papers together.

"Diane?" he said eventually, as she poured them both some whiskey.

"Hmm?" she answered distracted.

"I am sorry about your judgeship."

"It's not your fault." she answered evenly

"It is sort of. You lost your judgeship for telling me that Alicia was leaving and for voting her out."

"Will, she betrayed this firm. She betrayed me as well."

"Yeah, still you chose me over the judgeship. You chose to tell me the awful truth. You didn't leave me in the dark, despite the fact I was a complete ass to you regarding your exit package."

"Ok, firstly you were an ass because I gave that stupid interview. Secondly, no matter how much I fight with you, no one else has the right to hurt you. I get Peter Florrick tribal feelings when it comes to you. Telling you was the hardest thing I have done in this office. Not because I was afraid of losing the judgeship - I didn't even consider the possibility at the time, but even if I had I would still tell you- but because I knew how hard this betrayal would hit you. I didn't know if I loved you enough to do it. Apparently, somehow I found the strength to tell you."

Will smiled and squeezed her hand. Her left hand. Oh hell, she would tell him now.

"Oh by the way, I got married."

Will choked on his whiskey. Ok maybe telling him while he was drinking hadn't been the best idea. After he spend several minutes coughing, he mumbled "What?"

"Before I told you about Alicia, I went to the City Hall and got married. Then, well all hell broke loose and then I literally forgot you didn't know. I remembered today, when I saw Kurt and you in the same room. Sorry." she finished lamely.

Will was silent, just staring at her. She was getting worried, when...

"Diane that is the best news I have heard in a while. This is fantastic, really. I am so thrilled for you."

"Really?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course, I am, why wouldn't I be? I want you to be happy." he said so sincerely and emotionally Diane believed him.

"Thank you."

"This" he said scrolling down his iPad "calls for a dance" and then he hit play and music filled the room. He extended his hand Diane took it and they were swivelling in her office.

The song ended and they both collapsed on opposite chairs laughing.

"Does this mean, I can call you Mrs McVeigh now? Are we changing names at the firm? McVeigh and Gardner?" he smirked.

"Sure, if you want to die a slow and painful death." she answered and they both cracked up.

Her phone rang. "Yes? Yes, Kurt I am coming home for dinner. Actually, I am bringing Will with me. Yes he eats everything, but strawberries. He is allergic. Ok, honey, see you there."

"Where am I going?" Will asked amused

"You are eating with Kurt and me."

"Diane that is a lovely thought, but I need to finish a brief."

"No."

"I am sorry?"

"You will finish the brief tomorrow. Tonight you will relax. You have been working non stop Will, and I am worried. So please humor me and take the night off."

Will looked at her and saw how serious she was.

"All right. Let me grab my things and I will meet you at the elevator. And Diane thank you" he added as an afterthought.

Diane smiled as she turned out the lights. They were going to be ok.


End file.
